What I want
by CatMess
Summary: Sakura no está acostumbrada a meterse en la cama de cualquiera. Pero hay algo en esa mirada masculina, perdida y borracha. AU, Two Shot. Maravilloso Cover de DYMx en deviantART.
1. Chapter 1

_**Universo Alterno**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Los personajes del Anime NARUTO le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _ **OoC, porque sin sacarlo del personaje, no tendríamos al Sasuke que hace temblar piernas**_

 _ **M por Lemon, Lime, lenguaje soez.**_

 _ **Éste es un One Shot para que se distraigan un rato, no es nada especial, pero espero que les guste algo de mi momento SasuSaku.**_

 **What I want**

 **Lo que quiero**

 **Capítulo único**

—Espero que lo que estés observando sea mi nombre en el gafete —advierto tranquilamente al ebrio que tengo en frente de mi. Estoy repartiéndole más cerveza de hecho, a él y a su grupo de borrachos amigos.

—No, no lo ha-go —balbucea mirando todavía descaradamente mis tetas.

En el trabajo exigían que sea sexy, pero eso no significaba que deseaba que cada hombre mirara con morbo hasta mi alma, lo que no ayudaba en absoluto era mi ajustado uniforme con mucho escote y vestido de pocos centímetros de largo.

—¿Algo más? —sugiero, no me importa en absoluto que estén lo suficientemente borrachos como para llegar a la morgue. Mi trabajo era que llenen la casa con su dinero.

—¡Sí nena! —exclama el mismo descarado.

Sus amigos vitorean su agarre en mi cintura, el tipo guapo me había sentado en sus piernas. Miro inmediatamente a Ino, mi amiga del club que conoce mi regla "No sexo con los clientes". Ella solo me da su mirada de estoy ocupada mientras le deja ver más pecho a otro tipo, su regla en cambio era algo como "Solo sexo con millonarios".

—Señor, debo trabajar —digo lo más educada posible. Si mi jefe escuchaba que una de sus empleadas era grosera con la clientela la despedía. Gracias pero no. No estaba lista para dejar el trabajo y mucho menos dejar de pagar mis deudas e ir a la cárcel. Éste era el único empleo en el que ganaba un buen dinero y en el que no necesitaba experiencia de ningún tipo. Bueno, debo admitir que cuando entré, el único requerimiento había sido que tenga buenas tetas o bien, buen culo. Y aquí estábamos Ino y yo, dos buenos culos y dos buenos pares de tetas, un dos por uno para el puerco de mi jefe.

El tipo topa su aliento en mi cuello. No se encuentra tan borracho, lo sé porque yo misma he servido pocos tragos. No me muevo, es raro, se supone que el cien por ciento de mi quiere y debe alejarse de problemas como éstos. Pero en realidad tengo un setenta y cinco por ciento por parte de mi cuerpo deseando restregar mi trasero en la entrepierna del sujeto, el veintitrés por ciento por parte de mi mente responde sí a todas las pervertidas insinuaciones en mi oreja. El último dos por ciento era por parte de mi cordura exclamando un "¡Levántate y paga tus deudas!".

Las empleadas de todo el maldito bar no teníamos ni siquiera refugio con el jefe. Su regla en cambio era "Si los tienen que follar para darme más dinero ¡Háganlo!" Eso aplicaba especialmente para adinerados como los que habían rentado el lugar para una despedida de soltero.

Y el festejado en cuestión, era el borracho con la más grande erección en mi trasero. Lo vi. Lo había visto desde que había entrado por primera vez con sus amigos molestándole detrás. Él había sido tranquilo y reía poco hasta que el alcohol estuvo por sus venas y pudo desahogarse. Al parecer no se casaba porque quería, al menos borracho decía eso, sus amigos solo reían con él.

—¡Desearía que Hisa sea la mitad de sexy que esta señorita! —grita ahora agarrando mis caderas para empezar a moverlas contra él.

Me enojo con el gesto, eso es muy patán, pero me gusta, no es justo. Me levanto como puedo —realmente como puedo —de su regazo y antes de darle el golpe que se merece, recibo una severa mirada de mi jefe saliendo de su oficina. Me dirijo hacia él cuando me llama y los chicos comienzan a armar un relajo ante mi escabullida.

Los niños ricos me ponen los pelos de punta. Sé que soy una adulta pero logran que me amilane un poco. No he terminado de acostumbrarme a tipos ricos, sinceramente no estaría a la altura de ellos tampoco, sentiría simplemente que no debería juntarme con ellos, aún cuando trabajo para ellos en la noche.

El bar es enorme, bueno, realmente no es un bar, es una deslumbrante discoteca, tiene un lugar _vip_ subiendo las escaleras que terminan en un altillo lujoso, es privado, justo para gente con más dinero del que paga simplemente para entrar. Por supuesto mi jefe les ha propinado el servicio entero de la fiesta con bailarinas y sus mejores camareras, y por supuesto Ino y yo nos encontramos en el grupo de las afortunadas.

—¡Complace a ese hombre, Sakura! —exclama el tipo alto, fornido y rubio que era mi jefe. ¡Hey! ¡Solo dije que era puerco, no feo!

—Usted sabe que yo no…

—No me interesa mujer —dice —, pagará un montón más en la barra, agradece que te dará una muy buena propina también.

—Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera señor —expreso lo más seria posible.

—Ve y sé su camarera de la noche, si quiere sus manos en ti, lo permitirás. ¡Coquetea con él! —anuncia con autoridad —Es una orden.

No tengo más remedio que regresar a la mesa donde se han instalado el grupo de niños ricos. Mantengo la distancia y me dedico a servirles sus rondas de tragos escabulléndome, una vez más, lo más ágil que puedo de las resbalosas manos del novio. Mi salvación es la bailarina de turno que llega a hacerles la noche a los babosos fiesteros. Bueno, quizás no es mi salvación.

—¡No quiero a la baila-ri-na! —habla el maldito pelinegro que ya empieza a exasperarme —¡Quiero en mis piernas a la se-xy camarera! —grita señalándome.

Ese tipo de cosas ya no me sorprenden, hay piropos rebotando por cada pared de la discoteca todas las noches, pero lo que dice me acalora un poco las mejillas. Mi jefe que escucha la petición tipo berrinche del novio corre hacia mi para llevarme directamente a los brazos del tipo, corrección, sus piernas.

No entiendo como un hombre puede encapricharse con alguien así de la nada. Me siento un pedazo de carne de vuelta en el regazo del guapo chico, no tengo otra opción que quedarme allí, y, por qué no, empezar a disfrutar al sensual chico. Entonces recuerdo la orden que tenía para esa noche.

" _¡Coquetea con él!"._

Echo un vistazo a Ino que se encuentra riendo con un chico mientras le sirve un whisky. Ella disfruta esto. Tal vez preferiría estar en la fiesta que servirla, pero al igual que yo, no tiene otra opción. Al menos ella no se quejaba y veía el lado bueno de todo esto, gozaba sus noches y no permitía que nada le amargara. El jefe está contento con ella supongo, tiene a una hermosa chica sirviendo sus mesas y no pone resistencia como yo.

Pienso en como he madurado, realmente soy un dolor de cabeza, un amargado dolor de cabeza. Admito que me había convertido en una molestia la mayoría del tiempo, algo que Ino solía mencionarme. Ya no tenía dulces dieciséis y me había olvidado de las fiestas y del sexo para unirme a la realidad de pagar cuentas e ir a la universidad.

Llevo mi brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello del tipazo, me relajo y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla. Alguien una vez me dijo que aprovechara mi belleza. El chico se sorprende, de hecho, todos se sorprenden. El jefe se mete a su oficina no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de aprobación, mientras Ino sonríe y me guiña uno de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Solo debo relajarme, no va a ser un sacrificio. Suspiro.

—Qué sensual eres… —susurra él, su cara está cerca y habla contra mi boca.

Luego me besa, y me dejo besar. Con ese beso me olvido de todo el maldito mundo. Es el mejor maldito beso que he recibido jamás. Y el tipo está borracho. Bueno, la última oración pudo haber sido tomado como un "Puff" o "Wow". Es un "¡Wow!"

Pongo mis manos en su pecho para que me libere, al parecer él no se encuentra consciente del aire que sus pulmones exigen, al menos no como yo. Aún cuando hemos terminado el beso, nuestros rostros están juntos y siento que a la vista de todos parecemos dos locos adolescentes enamorados. Sus ojos negros están brillantes y nunca había sentido una mirada tan profunda como la de él. Nunca me habían perforado hasta el alma con solo una mirada. No necesito de ojos azules para sentirme perdida, estos ojos negros me atrapan, siento que tiene una mirada de galán. Eso me gusta. Siempre pensaba en enamorarme de los ojos de alguien y no de su apariencia ya que cuando envejeciéramos, seguiría enamorada de su mirada. Creo que había caído ante sus ojos. No tengo más tiempo para pensar, aunque no hay que hacerlo mucho, realmente quiero pasar el tiempo que pueda con él. Me rindo y hago exactamente lo que él quiere.

Y lo que el quiere es llevarme directamente a la cama, yo dejo que me lleve a su cama.

La fiesta acabó, por supuesto, acabó con un grito por parte de él.

—¡Nos vamos! —exclama.

Hay reproches, claro. Pero decididamente él se levanta y me dedica su mano para llevarme hacia fuera. Aprovecho que el jefe se ha llevado a la bailarina a su oficina, como la fiesta ha acabado, mi turno también, así que no tengo ningún problema cuando le sacudo la mano a Ino cuando me despido rápidamente de ella.

Sus amigos nos acompañan en la limusina que al parecer hace de expreso.

—A mi departamento —dice un poco torpe cuando nos sentamos.

Iba a pasar la noche con cualquiera, con alguien que ni siquiera me había dicho su nombre. Pero importaba un jodido pepino. Quizás me arrepentiría a la mañana siguiente, pero aún no es cuando debo preocuparme.

Somos los primeros en bajar, y con urgencia, el tipo me lleva hacia el último piso de un gran edificio. Los demás siguen su recorrido en la gran limo.

Su departamento es impresionante, noto. Pasamos por la sala, enorme también, y me pregunto por qué no había hecho ahí mismo su fiesta, el lugar era tan enorme como la discoteca. Cuando me siento en su cama me pide un momento y lo veo ir al baño, con la puerta abierta observo cómo mete sus dedos en la boca para luego vomitar. No me da asco, es más, lo esperaba. Lo había esperado desde que estuvimos de camino y tenía un enorme miedo de que vomitara sobre mi uniforme.

—No quería hacer esto y no recordarte —dice luego de hacer un riguroso lavado de sus dientes.

Bueno, eso había sido lindo, a su manera, pero me pareció lindo. ¡Dios! ¡Me encantaba ese impresionante hombre que estaba parado en frente de mi!

Su camisa y su pantalón están ya en el piso, entonces decido que mi vestido acompañara a sus prendas en el suelo. No tenía sujetador, el jefe nos lo prohibía usar, era algo incómodo a veces, pero por suerte mis pezones no quedaban tan expuestos gracias a las luces parpadeantes de la discoteca.

Él me da un empujón suave en la clavícula haciéndome rebotar en la cama. Muy suave también, por cierto. Sus labios succionan la piel de mi cuello y luego mi boca.

No quiero hablar de su sabor ahora mismo, aunque se siente como pasta dental, si no de sus grandes manos aplicando presión en los mejores lugares de mi sensible cuerpo. Toca mis piernas mientras observa atentamente mi respuesta, mis senos son parte de su recorrido mientras me besa duro sin cerrar los ojos. Estamos observándonos mientras nuestras lenguas húmedas se sienten y eso me parece más excitante aún. En mi mente solo quiero que nos conectemos de la manera más intima.

Siento la única prenda que nos separa de nuestras caderas, su bóxer y mi tanga, él lo nota así que para mayor tacto me la saca y comienza a tocarme suavemente entre las piernas. Estoy en las nubes porque está masturbándome de la mejor manera, rápido y en punto preciso. Con una sola mano me masajea rítmicamente y siento mucho placer, la otra se encuentra halándome un pezón dándome el pequeño contraste de dolor del que todos se excitan. Gimoteo un grito ahogándolo con mi boca abierta, apretando los ojos, acabo de ver estrellas y mi respiración se ha acelerado. Mi cavidad está muy húmeda ya que he llegado al mayor éxtasis de todos. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, mi cuerpo, gracias al orgasmo que acabo de tener está ya un poco cansado, pero me niego a no tenerlo dentro de mi.

Él sonríe observándome toda satisfecha y lista para continuar. Besa mis pechos y los lame, se siente muy bien. Siento que debería retribuirle todo el placer. ¡Y rayos, yo estuve negándome toda la noche!

Dejo que se saque su última prenda y enredo mis piernas a su alrededor no sin antes dejar que se coloque un condón que busca en su armario o algo así. Solo veo al hermoso tipo encima de mi con la fuerte luz que ofrece el baño, pero es suficiente para ver la silueta de sus musculosos brazos, su abdomen marcado, su maravilloso rostro expresando lujuria y placer. Su trasero lo siento con mis propias manos y él jadea cuando lo ayudo a entrar más fuerte en su primer estocada en mi interior. Me siento muy caliente, estoy llena de placer cuando el da los primero movimientos lentos, torturándonos a ambos. Es un entra y sale muy placentero, el éxtasis dura más y el me mira para comprobarlo. Una de sus manos está flexionada sobre la cama para no aplastarme y tener un buen equilibrio, la otra la mantiene tocando cariñosamente mis senos, va de uno a otro. Estoy avergonzada por pensar en pedir más, pero lo hago, no importa, lo necesito.

—Más-rápido —murmuro excitada. No necesito más fuerza, necesito rapidez, justo en el punto dónde tenemos la mayor fricción. Él sonríe y me besa, estaba esperando a que se lo pidiera, entonces atiende mi pedido vigorosamente.

—¡Ah! —gimo mientras empuja en mi —¡Ahh sí!

Él está quedándose sin aliento cuando lo hace más duro y fuerte. Su boca está abierta y sé que se traga todos los gemidos, solo suspira mientras no se pierde de ninguna de mis expresiones. Su movimiento y el maravilloso morbo de saber que estamos al fin teniendo sexo me calienta, su cara es un gran estimulante para mi, pero apenas y la puedo ver ya que mis ojos se entrecierran debido a la satisfacción que siento. Movemos la cama, he empezado a moverme frenéticamente también en busca de más fricción, mi respiración y mi pulso es acelerado, estoy sintiendo más calor en mi vientre acompañado de una perversa tensión.

El orgasmo me envuelve a mi primero y me sigue envolviendo sensiblemente hasta que el llega y ya no puedo más. Me derrito, literalmente. Él está liberado, recién noto que ha mordido fuerte mi cuello ya que siento un poco de ardor en esa zona, al terminar me da un beso largo mientras sale de mi y luego se recuesta a mi lado, su mano izquierda está aún en uno de mis senos. Disfruto su palma caliente y grande, me cubre casi toda. Ahora acaricia y retuerce mi pezón. Tiemblo un poco.

—¿Estás… nerviosa? —su voz me sorprende, a mi y a mis párpados que ya se sienten pesados.

Respiro un poco antes de responderle.

—Lo estuviera si a mi lado tuviera a un jodido Uchiha —me burlo.

Es así, se supone que esa familia es una potencia, y sinceramente, solo la gente así es capaz de ponerme nerviosa. Es raro, muy raro.

—¿Esa gente te intimida? —habla burlón.

Balbuceo un simple "Uhmm aja"

Él se ríe un poco también y decido hablar un poco antes de decidir cómo irme.

—Así que te casas mañana —susurro. Él da un suspiro cansado. No debí haber mencionado eso. Eso no me incumbe, solo soy la despedida de su soltería.

—No quiero hacerlo —responde bajo. Giro mi rostro y observo su perfil, él esta perdido viendo el cielo raso.

—No lo hagas —digo, es mi primera reacción, nadie debería hacer algo que no quiere, en ese momento me libero de su mano en mi seno y cambio de posición, ahora estoy abrazándolo con mi pierna encima de la suya y mi brazo sobre su pecho.

—Si no sientes que ella sea el amor de tu vida, no des ese gran paso, solo la lastimarás si finges que la amas —murmuro cerca de su oído. Él tipo no ha puesto resistencia en mi agarre así que simplemente me quedo así.

Apoyando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza me responde.

—Mi familia me obliga a hacerlo, y siempre hago lo que piden —menciona, no sé que pensar, tampoco sé cómo he logrado responderle, le doy un beso en la mejilla y susurro por último "Por primera vez, haz lo que te de la regalada gana".

Percibo una sonrisa y cierro los ojos. Me encuentro muy cansada y lo único que quiero hacer es dormir. Y lo hago.

Cuando me despierto noto que no hay nadie a mi lado, cuando me levanto noto, también, un pequeño pedazo de papel que tiene letras grandes y negras escritas en él, lo leo, sé que está dirigido a mi porque se encuentra en el pequeño velador de madera junto a lado de la cama donde caí rendida.

 _No me casaré, desconocida. Y tienes razón._

 _Espérame justo aquí._

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

No. Me. Jodan.

 **Y bien, quisiera saber que les pareció ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Mi dios! ¡Muchas gracias! Han pasado poco más de dos semanas y solo quiero decir…

 **Gracias por los favoritos.**

 **También por las alerta** s.

 **Ni se diga de los comentarios** que he respondido por MP.

Han querido saber más de la historia, así que aquí les regalo este segundo capítulo de la historia. Nunca pensé en que pasaría después, bueno, realmente sí, uds saben, una pequeñísima visión de ellos casándose y nada más. Sus comentarios me sacaron una enorme sonrisa, abrieron mi mente y me dejaron como tonta, gracias.

 **What I really want**

 **Lo que realmente quiero**

 _Aunque quise encerrar mi corazón, aunque no quise absolutamente una relación con el jodido Uchiha, aunque no quise meterme en esa loca vida, ahí estuve, esperando al jodido millonario._

 _Para mi era clarísimo lo que pasaría cuando regresara, el me daría las gracias por el consejo, yo le respondería de nada y me largaría inmediatamente de ahí. Era obvio que no esperaba hacer algo más con el señor Uchiha, para nada. No podía pasar nada más. El encontraría una buena chica de sociedad y tendría una familia con ella cuando estuviera listo para asentar cabeza. Eso pasaría. En mi cabeza tenía todo ensayado, lo tenía todo planeado, me iría en cuanto lo viera por última vez, porque tenía que hacerlo, mi mente no tenía una justificación para eso, pero lo necesitaba._

 _Quizás mi subconsciente tejió una peligrosa telaraña de amor, la que no iba a permitir que terminara, por supuesto. No quería exponerme a esas tóxicas relaciones en la que el bueno siempre acaba mal, en las que la clase inferior no tienen más de dos ridículos segundos de fama en la sociedad. Esos en los que derraman champagne en el costoso vestido de alguien porque no supo cómo tomar la delicada copa. Todo lo que se ve en las novelas de ficción son eso, ficción. El hombre rico amando a Juanita la vagabunda es mierda televisiva. Yo no tenía una misteriosa herencia que, al final, me pondría en mejor situación económica para que la familia Uchiha me acepte como digna para su heredero. Esperen, ¿Cuando me personalicé?_

 _Simplemente fui la chica que calentó su cama una noche, eso es lo que debía decirme. Parece que no funcionaba, así que se lo lanzo más fuerte a mi subconsciente cada vez. No hay otra razón por la que Sasuke jodido Uchiha quisiera verme de nuevo._

 _Nunca se me ha dado lo de fisgonear, los chismes o lo rumores, así que cuando llegó Sasuke, él me encuentra justo donde me dejó, en su cama, no esperen que estuviese registrando sus cosas. No demoré mucho vistiéndome con mi pequeño uniforme, de hecho tenía prisa así que lo hago muy rápido. Mientras preguntó mi nombre y le respondo busco mis tacones debajo de la cama._

— _Lo hice —mencionó suavemente, el observó cada movimiento mío._

— _Que bien, Sasuke —respondí incómoda por su revelación. ¿Esperaba que lo hiciera? No, los chicos mimados que hacen lo que sus padres dicen hacen siempre eso, lo que sus papis le ordenan._

— _Se sintió bien, no me dolió lastimar a Hisa, esta vez me preocupé por mi, solo por mi —habló él._

— _Eso es bueno —comentó neutral. Realmente no quiero que Sasuke note que me está costando un poco dejarlo. Está bien, lo admito, hizo cosquillas a mi arisco corazón._

 _Cuando encontré los zapatos me los coloqué y estuve lista para salir. Él, como todo caballero me acompañó hacia la puerta, o más bien, como buen anfitrión de su propio departamento._

— _No me desheredarán —dijo burlón, bueno, intenté sonreír antes su sonrisa, pero no puedo. Estos temas no me van, me incomodan, ya lo había dicho antes ¿No?_

— _¿Qué te sucede, Lena? —pregunta confundido. No se siente bien ignorarlo, no demostrar interés es irrespetuoso y doloroso, tampoco se siente bien haber mentido sobre mi nombre. Al menos se me había ocurrido guardar el gafete y confiar de que cuando me miraba, realmente me miraba el escote._

— _No es nada —murmuré cautelosa, bajo la mirada._

— _No, en serio, qué sucede —inquirió tomando mi barbilla y mirando expectante._

 _¡Mierda, Sakura! ¡Déjalo ser!_

— _Bueno, ahora si estoy nerviosa —susurré cuando su aliento se mezcló con el mío. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro y me sentía como una acorralada presa._

— _Soy el mismo de anoche —anunció suavemente. Invadió mi espacio y me arrinconó a la pared donde está la puerta, mi salida. Uno de sus brazos se flexionó y lo observé a la altura de mi rostro, su otra mano se fijó en mi barbilla para no perder la conexión de mi mirada._

 _Lo único que se me ocurrió decir, es recordarle por qué no deberíamos estar demasiado juntos ahora mismo._

— _Eres un Uchi…_

— _No te preocupes por mi apellido —me corta rápidamente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?_

— _Quiero verte de nuevo —vuelve a hablar._

— _Para qué —suelto a la defensiva, mi corazón esta palpitando como loco. Su cercanía me recuerda las sensaciones de la noche pasada, no puedo evitar estar embriagada con su olor, con su mirada hambrienta, con los placenteros recuerdos de anoche. Malditos orgasmos._

— _Para salir, para conocernos, para comer, para tener sexo —dijo sellando la promesa con un breve beso en nuestros labios. La última parte es la que resuena más en mi cabeza._

 _Para tener sexo. Oh sí._

 _¡No! No, me digo, me exigí, debía desaparecer de ahí, lo que debía hacer eRA desaparecer._

— _No creo que sea buena idea, tu y yo no tenemos mucho en común, no funcionará —dije sutilmente, supe por su ceño fruncido que no me creía y que lo único que recibía de mi declaración es miedo a él y a su familia, bueno, esa era la verdad._

 _¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo? Un tipo podrido en dinero me invitaba a salir y lo único que hago es ahogarme en mis negativas convicciones de que soy muy poco para él. Ino diría que era un partidazo._

— _Lena, te diré algo, nunca he hecho una conexión como la que he hecho contigo, realmente me gustas —habló con un suspiro —, funcionará —mencionó taladrándome más con su mirada bruna._

— _Soy de esas personas que no te pueden ofrecer nada —dije convencida, no sabía que podía estar pensando el Uchiha ese instante, pero noté que la impaciencia se estaba apoderando de sus expresiones._

— _Sí que puedes —habló mostrando una fina mueca parecida a una sonrisa._

 _Entonces me besó, duro mientras se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me elevó contra él empotrándome en la pared. Mis piernas se sujetaron en su cintura y a mis brazos los llevé a sus hombros para así poder enredar mis manos en su cabello. Disfruté del caliente beso. Disfruté de la fricción que Sasuke me ofreció cuando movió su cadera contra la mía. Oh maldita pasión, te odio. Y a la vez te amo._

 _Sí accedí la primera vez, no es niguna sorpresa que lo volviera a hacer. Cuando necesitamos aire aprovechamos el tiempo que nos separamos para desprendernos de nuestra ropa. Si realmente fui rápida al ponerme el jodido uniforme, al sacármelo creo que competí con Grant Gustin en "The Flash"._

 _El lugar más cercano y cómodo para tener sexo fue un mueble en forma de L en su sala. Nos dirigimos hacia allí sin quitarnos las manos uno del otro. La desesperación se apoderó de nosotros, estuvimos envueltos en la lujuria y no podíamos parar. Sasuke fue el que buscó la posición para nuestro revolcón. Decidió que vaya arriba, se sentó conmigo encima de su cadera. No hubieron preliminares, no las necesitamos, la excitación del momento ayudó bastante a Sasuke a meterse dentro de mi. Estuve encima de él y aún así, Sasuke fue el que llevó el control, el sostuvo mi cadera y llevó el ritmo, fui su muñeca que se afianzó de sus hombros y se dejó caer cuando él quiso. Lo hizo lento, y ahí es cuando reconocí que fue una pequeña tortura para mi. Una en el buen sentido._

— _Di que lo intentarás —murmuró extasiado. Me sorprendí por el control que mostró. Yo observé nuestras pelvis desnudas uniéndose poco a poco solo cuando el lo decide. Intenté moverme por mi cuenta, pero Sasuke me ha agarró firmemente justamente para que yo no pudiera hacerlo._

— _Estarás conmigo —volvió a hablar._

 _¡Mierda y más mierda! Él sabía cuando y cómo chantajear a las personas. Dile que sí a todo, decía mi subconsciente. Di que sí, susurró mi corazón. Mi mente, la más difícil de convencer se dignó a aparecer unos segundos en este revolcón apasionado para mencionar un "Sí, ya nos preocuparemos después" tal y como la última vez. Lo hice, oculté en lo más recóndito de mi ser todas las estúpidas inseguridades._

— _Sí, Sasuke, hagámoslo —dije a punto de hervir, me encuentraba tan sensible que lo único que quería era saciarme con y por su cuerpo._

— _¿Hagamos qué cosa? —inquirió él todavía sin hacer ningún movimiento. Una pequeñísima tortura, estuve segura._

 _¡Demonios!_

— _Saldremos —dije con desesperación, mi mirada se encontró con la suya y la llenó de pasión, no supe cómo, nadie lo sabe, simplemente sientes que el lo siente —, lo intentaremos, saldremos, nos conoceremos, comeremos, tendremos más sexo —dije por último, recordando algo, o todo lo que me había mencionado antes._

 _Luego de mis palabras, diría yo, nos convertimos en los dioses del sexo. Nos sacudimos, gemimos, gritamos, terminamos, volvimos a empezar, tomamos más posiciones, ocupamos otros lugares, nos besamos, nos mordimos, respiramos y finalmente descansamos. Sasuke decidió que la mejor forma de descansar de sexo matutino es mojándose en la bañera. Lo seguí y no discutí. Él preparó rápidamente el agua y colocó en la blanca tina algunos líquidos jabonosos. Me sentía dolorida, débil, pero realmente eso no significaba que todavía quería más del cuerpo de Sasuke. Me recosté en su pecho en la bañera y pensé un poco acerca de mi alrededor._

 _Vaya que he metí la pata._

— _Creo que no me queda más lujuria —él es el primero que mencionó algo luego de todo nuestro ajetreo._

 _Pensé igual, aún varias cosas más, pero me relajo, el lo hizo también, sentía su respiración en mi cuello, cerca de mi oído._

— _Mi nombre es Sakura —mencioné con remordimiento, ya que había decidido que la relación tuviera pies y cabeza debía empezar diciendo la verdad._

— _Lo sé —murmuró él._

— _¿Cómo? —inquirí con curiosidad._

— _No vi solo tus pechos anoche, Sakura, desde el principio me aseguré de saber tu nombre._

 _Me avergoncé un poco con esa explicación y se me nota en la cara, lo que fue para mi parecer, un poco más humillante, él no me vio, pero por mi incómodo silencio lo notó, suponía._

— _Tengo esta magnífica atracción contigo, no la deseo perder —comentó pasando dos de sus dedos por uno de mis pechos, su índice y medio._

 _Quizás piensen que me saqué la lotería, pero yo solo veía en mi futuro una relación que me lastimaría con fuego lento, porque tarde o temprano íbamos a diferir en algo. Lo sabía, lo presentía. No siempre tu intuición es la correcta, casi siempre uno está paranoico. Esa vez quería que todo saliera bien, que mi intuición se equivocara una vez más, como siempre lo hacía._

— _Yo solo… Siento algo de miedo —confesé. Solo temía por mis sentimientos, suponía que es lo único que me importaba._

 _Uno no puede ir prometiendo por ahí amor eterno, ni tampoco profesarlo, lo que quería en este momento supongo, era solo seguridad a mis sentimientos._

…

Siento algo en el esternón, en el diafragma, ligeras ganas de vomitar sin tener náuseas en absoluto, porque de haberlas tenido ya lo hubiera hecho seguramente. Siento como si alma estuviera dejando lánguidamente mi cuerpo. El estrés, supongo, hace arder mi esófago. ¡Dios! ¡Me encuentro nerviosa!

Mi abdomen ha pegado una sacudida por las sensaciones que me perturban. No quiero empezar a temblar ya que, como conozco a mi cuerpo, no pararía, necesitaría de algún té relajante como esas aguas locas de las abuelitas para calmarme. Valeriana.

—Ellos no saben que dejé a Hisa por ti, no te preocupes —menciona Sasuke cuando detiene su auto. Estamos entrando por el portón, gran portón a la casa de sus padres. Perdón, mi error, mansión.

—Cielos, Sasuke, lo haces sonar aún peor —respondo con culpa. Pobre muchacha, nunca supe que terminaría comprometiéndome con él, lo siento. Menos mal y se me ocurrió hablar esa noche luego de aplacar un poco mi letargo sexual. Estoy pensando en esa noche. ¡Vaya! Lo que me recuerda preguntarle a Sasuke qué es exactamente lo que sus padres conocen de nosotros como pareja. Ojalá no sean prejuiciosos, es lo único que pido.

—Les dije que te conocí una semana después de lo de mi boda, una pequeña distorsión del tiempo no hace daño a nadie.

—¿Les dijiste dónde y cómo? —pregunto.

—Sí, sólo que también distorsioné un poco el pasado.

La realidad, de hecho.

—¿Qué les dijiste, Sasuke? —inquiero un poco escéptica de su sonrisa. Es algo juguetón.

—Camarera, de mañana, medio tiempo —respondo mirándome, sus ojos esperan a que no me moleste, a que no inicie una pelea antes de ver a sus padres. Generalmente Sasuke evita fastidiarme. Bueno, le doy toda la razón eternamente, claro, siempre y cuando no me contradiga.

Sonreí, ese tipo de cosas no me molestaban ahora. Me siguen importando un jodido pepino.

—Estoy más nerviosa que cuando leí tu nota —digo. Sasuke aparca sin dificultades, signo de que obviamente está familiarizado con el lugar.

¿Sé preguntan si tengo comentarios acerca de la gran mansión Uchiha? Aprendí que no debía preocuparme con esos detalles, así que no presto mucha atención al lugar. De hecho tampoco puedo. Con Sasuke a mi lado, apretando mi mano como buen novio, me olvido de la mitad de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. La otra mitad que tampoco distingo ahora se debe a los nervios.

—Son sólo mis padres —dice Sasuke, casi resoplando.

—Los Uchiha —menciono con una expresión asustada y nerviosa. Estamos caminando hacia la puerta principal, el caminito, logro apenas notar, es de un brillante césped.

—Personas comunes y corrientes que tienen una familia como todos —habla Sasuke dejando mi mano y ahora masajeando mis hombros como si estuviera dándole ánimos a un boxeador, él sería mi _coach_.

—Y hacen negocios con potencias mundiales —digo aturdida.

—Y hablan con gente el supermercado —él habla su parte.

—Y con periodistas fuera de él —menciono. Ahora nos hemos detenido frente a la entrada definitiva. Sasuke está listo para tocar el timbre, pero lo detengo para hacer algo de tiempo y lo miro con cara suplicante. Necesito calmarme, el lo sabe.

¿Soy bastante negativa?

Nos encontramos parados uno enfrente de otro, el sujeta mis dos manos,

—Hacen trabajos altruistas —habla él. Trata de que los vea cómo simples humanos que son, ayudando a otros.

—Bien, eso es humano —concuerdo con él —, y lindo.

—Tú estás linda —me halaga, me da una pequeña vuelta como para examinarme.

En efecto, me siento segura por mi apariencia, hoy visto casual, un vestido negro suelto con pequeñas margaritas de estampado y tacones sobrios de color amarillo pálido. Mi cabello lo llevo suelto, me llega a los hombros, es un buen largo. Tengo poco maquillaje, casi nada, algo de rímel, _blush_ y lápiz labial rosa mate. Estoy linda, pienso. Sasuke también está casual y lindo, en sus piernas hay _jeans_ negros y en su torso una camisa blanca de fondo mientras que lleva también una a cuadros azul abierta.

Para su halago suspiro en agradecimiento, con una sonrisa claro ¿Quién suspira para agradecer?

Es tiempo, Sasuke presiona el timbre y rápidamente la gran puerta se abre, más bien se abren, son dos.

Me encuentro con dos pares de ojos negros analizándome. Sasuke se apresura para las respectivas presentaciones y entramos.

—Eres bonita —menciona la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto. Ella es encantadora, algo reservada, pero muy amable.

—Más de lo que esperábamos —dice el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku, para darle más crédito a las palabras de su esposa. Él no es como Sasuke. Es serio, y menciona pocas palabras, pero cuando lo hace, todos le prestan atención.

Me tranquilizo. Finalmente lo hago, Sasuke me dio un apretón, es una buena señal, me susurra. Su padre no dice muchos halagos, y sus palabras fueron mas u menos uno.

El foco de la conversación soy yo, por supuesto, a su hijo lo conocen de toda la vida. Solo tengo que mentir acerca de mi horario de trabajo, y de que me visto sexy para el. ¿Sería alarmante si les dijera que la mejor manera de conocer a su hijo fue con un borrón de sexo? Ya lo creo.

La confianza ha vuelto decididamente a mi. Me siento más cómoda también. Ya no tengo miedo de perder la calma. Quiero que me quieran, ya ni pienso en el miedo al rechazo de mi apellido.

Los nervios se han dispersado por la casa a la que ya puedo observar y detallar, bueno, no tanto, debo mirar a los ojos a Mikoto cuando me habla y yo le contesto. La mansión es cálida, hay madera, eso la hace más cálida todavía. Hay cuadros y fotografías en retratos, hay adornos de muy buen gusto y que combinan perfectamente con todo, hasta con las cortinas. Muebles cafés, cortinas blancas y pulcras que iluminan todo el lugar. Me gusta la sensación de estar allí adentro, es acogedor y se siente un hogar.

Estoy feliz, eso es lo más importante, aunque Fugaku, no hable mucho, noto que no le causa molestia o resentimiento. Eso es bueno. Ambos me han pedido que con confianza los tutee, lo hago y suena bien de mis labios.

En un rato más me ofrezco a ayudar a Mikoto a llevar las tazas de té que nos hemos servido ya que no ha querido ocupar a ninguna empleada para forjar más amistad conmigo. Eso es dulce, me encanta hacerlo. Cuando estoy por salir de la impresionante cocina siento un tirón en mi hermoso vestido. La puerta me ha puesto un contratiempo y me he enganchado con ella. Mientras me las arreglo escucho débiles voces cerca, es Sasuke junto a su padre.

—Cuando dejaste a Hisa unos meses atrás, me desenlazaste de un importante socio, un gran amigo —dice una voz seria. Mi mente quiere saber, así que por primera vez voy a fisgonear. No pienso que sea exactamente eso, yo estoy allí, las circunstancias me permiten escuchar, no estoy siendo entrometida.

—Papá no-

—Sasuke, tengo que mencionarlo.

Reconozco un suspiro proveniente de Sasuke.

—Me hacía el ciego cuando estabas con Hisa, sabía que no la querías —confiesa.

—Afortunadamente obtuve un consejo muy oportuno —responde Sasuke.

—¿De qué hablas, Sasuke?

—Bueno… Papá, en realidad conocí a Sakura en mi despedida de soltero.

Hace ya muchos segundos atrás pude librarme de la puerta pero sigo escuchando, incluso me moví un poco para escuchar más alto. Ahora sí que soy una entrometida.

—¿Tuviste despedida de soltero?

Me carcajeo internamente porque el padre de Sasuke ignora el detalle de la imprudencia de Sasuke para, en cambio, preguntarle un poco reprochador, sobre su despedida de soltero.

—Papá, supongo que querías decirme que estás feliz de que esté feliz —dice Sasuke haciendo olvidar totalmente lo de la fiesta.

—Sí hijo, ella es preciosa —dice Fugaku con voz aprobatoria, incluso escucho palmaditas. Imagino que en el hombro de alguno, o a lo mejor es un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda, no lo sé.

Decido salir de la oscuridad como si nada, como si hubiera salido de la cocina espontáneamente. Es el momento.

El padre de Sasuke me recibe con su primera sonrisa del día, una que me dirige a mi. Estoy impactada, Sasuke me había comentado antes de que él casi no sonreía. Es otra buena señal. La madre de Sasuke también sale de la cocina, mucho después de mi ya que había tenido un asunto que arreglar con su servidumbre pero pareciera al tanto de todo lo que ocurre .

—¿Te ha dicho Sasuke que soy muy intuitiva? —pregunta Mikoto, ha logrado reunirnos nuevamente en la sala.

—Lo ha mencionado —le contesto sentándome cerca de Sasuke, el agarra mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

—¿Te gustan los bebés? —inquiere. No estoy preparada para la pregunta, así que simplemente sonrío avergonzada y asiento tímidamente. Es una pequeña mentira que como dijo Sasuke, no hacia daño a nadie, por ahora. Supongo.

No me gustan mucho los niños, debería acostumbrarme a la idea de tener uno, por supuesto tendría una familia. No los odio, solo que no me acostumbraría tan rápido a tener uno en mi entorno. Son tan frágiles que me incomodan, es raro, muy raro.

—Bueno, tienes cara de estar embarazada —suelta Mikoto con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Yo miro a Sasuke desesperada pero este mira a su madre con una ceja fruncida.

—Mikoto ha predicho los embarazos de toda la familia —dice Fugaku mirando el cielo raso como quien no quiere la cosa.

No. Me. Jodan.

… … …

 **No quería más clichè en mi historia así que no continué con una boda, suficiente que duerma con la camarera y se de cuenta de que no ama a su prometida. Bueno, además quise tranquilizar a Sakura con su principal miedo, aunque le dejé otro. Sakura debería dejar de decir la frase "raro, muy raro" para que no se le cumplan sus "incomodidades". Sásuki es un pequeño romántico en la historia, nunca había escrito de él así. Espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias, me animaron un montón.**

 **Hasta mi próxima historia ;)**

 **¿Quién quiere leer algo de hombre lobo?**


End file.
